Monique LeBonne
Early Life Not every child is born into privilege, but Monique seemed to have been one of the luckier children. Monique was born into one of the royal families within a small village in the mountains. While she was always forced to follow royal etiquette and be ladylike, she spent most of her time hanging out with the local engineers of her village. Monique was the target of many suitors in the village, but she had other things in mind. Out of all the royal families in the province, she was allowed to choose one of the future offspring of the families to marry. Her parents were a bit taken off guard when she chose theheir to the Rosina family, who was expected to be a female. Her parents did not necessarily condone the idea of same-gender marriage, due to the fact that it was not only different, but it presented no opportunity for either family to have a future heir. Still, Monique stuck with her decision, stating that she was going to make something different out of the dull world in which she lived. In the months she had to wait for the Rosina heir to be born, Monique learned the skills that only men in the village were obligated to learn. She learned how to farm, and how to work redstone and airships. She took to it quite well. Monique was 13 by the time came for the Rosinas' heir to be born. Connection with Silver It was the night of Monique's 13th birthday that tragedy struck. She went to the mansion of the family with the doctor, in order to be there for the birthing ceremony. While outside cultures thought it was odd, but was a long-time tradition of the village. For a person to arrange a marriage to an heir who was so much younger than them was considered taboo, but there was a way of knowing if the young heir takes to their spouse. The suitor of the child is the first among the people who meet her at birth, his/her parents being top priority. If the child welcomes the suitor to hold them, then the bond is sealed, but if the child rejects its suitor, a new spouse must be chosen. When the young Silver was born, she was much larger than the average child. She already had shoulder length hair, which was odd. The trigger for village-wide panic was the small wings bestowed upon her head. While the adults in the room discussed the odd child, Monique picked the small girl up and Silver immediately took to her, showing her affection by napping in Monique's arms. However, things went awry when the guards, and the clergy burst into the room. The guards carried away Silver's parents, and the clergy carried Silver away from Monique. Monique was allowed to secretly visit Silver while she was growing up, and they both shared diamond (their birthstone) rings, since they were born on the same day.One day when Monique went to visit Silver, she was gone. She had been taken away from the church to a town farther in the mountains. Monique was crushed, and at the young age of 15, weighed down by conflicting emotions and depression, she left the village. For 4 years, Monique lived in the far-off continent of Europe, in a province known as France. She kept the small diamond ring on a necklace as her prized possession, and her good luck charm. Monique the Thief At 19, Monique decided to leave France, and go to another far-off city known as Cylas. It took 5 long months at sea with a band of pirates to get there. Luckily, the pirates left Monique alone, as opposed to what others might have done with a vulnerable woman. When Monique arrived in Cylas she was approached by a man named Coronus who took her into an alley and talked to her about her look. He claimed she looked like a top notch thief, and presented her with a redstone lock. Coronus told Monique to meet him in the square in two days if she was able to unlock the lock. Within hours of getting settled at the inn, Monique was able to open the lock. Two days later, she met Coronus in the square, and he told her that she was gifted in Redstone, and offered her a spot as a pro lock-picker in his band of thieves. When they reached Coronus's underground sanctuary, she was surprised to see her bride, Silver. Silver immediately recognized the ring on the chain around her neck and they both had a glorious reunion. Just like anyone else would, the thieves thought it was strange that this 14 year old demon girl and 27 year old French girl were involved romantically. Silver and Monique lived in luxury for 2 years. One day Silver was sent off to a distant city for a trade mission. Two weeks after she left, the sanctuary was infiltrated by the guards, and most of the thieves were killed. Monique escaped to a small village and sent an anonymous letter to Silver about the thieves' fate. Monique in New Oros Monique lived in a deep depression of liquor and self-destructive behavior for 5 years. One day she received a letter with the imprint of a diamond ring in its wax seal. She opened it savagely, and began reading. Silver had sent her word of her fate, the crash on New Oros, and the friends she had made. A map to Oros also came with the letter. During her preparations to leave for Oros, Monique received another letter, telling of an airship that she might be interested in. Monique left a week after receiving this letter, taking 5 weeks to sail from the Cylas coast to New Oros. When she arrived, nobody seemed to be in town, so she stuck around for a little bit. Within a few hours she saw her bride-to-be being pushed into an execution chamber. She felt dizzy at this sight, and before she knew it, the acting Viceroy had executed her. Silver left Monique her diamond ring and the Bridgewater airship docked in Oros. Monique now lives on the Bridgewater, making a very meek social impact, but slowly wanting to get to know Oros' citizens. Category:Old Characters